Inu High: Sesshomaru's Story
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are on the same track team and there is a big race coming up. Will inuyasha crack under presure and if so will sesshomaur hep!
1. Upcoming Race

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru- Sama! I don't own anything Inuyasha!

Inu school

Sesshomaru's story

I ran around the track trying to beat my score of 45.3 seconds, Inuyasha panting behind me was annoying. Almost every sport I did mister I-can't-confess-my-felling comes along, except for soccer… I wonder.

I hear the coach cheering me on and the rest of the team telling Inuyasha to hurry up. I finished the race, only to find that my score had only increased. I looked at the time and softly laughed. This is what I get for zoning off.

I walked off the track with sweat all on my. I decide to take a shower here instead of at home. Inuyasha had decided to do the same. I took a long hot shower. Once I had finished I saw that Inuyasha and Rin were waiting by the coach. It seemed like he was telling them something, so I listened in.

"Inuyasha… you and Sesshomaru will be compeating in the 400M dash, ok?" the coach said. "You really think I can run that?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, you and Sesshomaru both. I have faith in you two." the coach said back. I looked up into the sky and said "faith is not what we need."


	2. The Morning Jog

Preparing the 400M dash would be easy… for me. Inuyasha on the other hand might have trouble. He was a very fragile kid who very often got colds and fevers. He also has mild asthma. I just hope he can withstand it…

"Sesshomaru- san! It's time for dinner!" Rin called from downstairs interrupting my thoughts. I walked downstairs, but was knocked aside by Inuyasha who was eager to eat. I looked at him struggling to the table trying to get to the food. I sighed and said in my head "honestly where does he get all this energy from?"

~DREAM~

Sesshomaru…. Don't forget

What… who are you

Sesshomaru… remember

Oka-san… OKA-SAN

Don't forget your promise….

Oka-san… I won't forget for your sake… oka- san

~dream ends~

I wake up to the sound of beeping from my alarm. I look at the clock noticing it was 5:00. I dressed in my jogging outfit and was about to start my morning jog when Inuyasha tapped on my arm and asked if he could come along. He was already dressed so it would be pointless to turn him down.

We ran without saying a word which is hard for Inuyasha. I heard Inuyasha pant once in a while and when he started to fall behind I slowed down for him to catch up. When we were down Inuyasha was panting pretty hard, but he stood up and gave me a thumbs up . I smiled and we went back in the house. Rin was already starting to make breakfast. We went upstairs and got changed. I guess Inuyasha isn't that bad….

***Oka-san mean mother!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Inyasha's Fail, Sesshomaru's Help

I looked up at the sky while shielding my eyes for the hot sun. it was the day of the race. Inuyasha and I spent day training for it and I think I… we are ready for this!

I walked up to the starting line and looked in the crowd. I saw Rin and Kagome waving their hands. I rolled my eyes and waved back. Inuyasha walked up to the line too. He looked kind of pale, but I didn't ask him what was wrong because at the moment I didn't care.

The other racers lined up beside us. All together there were 5 racers, including Inuyasha and me. We got in our potions. The gun fired and we ran. Inuyasha and I were in the lead. Inuyasha then starting lagging behind after a while. I keep running, getting closer to the finish line. I glanced back and saw Inuyasha all the in the back. Then he stopped and started coughing. I slowed down a bit. I was almost to the finish line and then I saw blood splatter from Inuyasha's mouth. That's when I stopped and turned around and ran back to Inuyasha and put him around my back and started running again. I knew I wasn't going to make first, but I noticed I had already pasted 2 people and the last one wasn't very far away. Inuyasha had starting coughing again so right there I decided that running to fast would help Inuyasha. So I settled or 2nd and sure enough when I crossed the finish line I was 2nd and Inuyasha was 3rd.

~in the hospital~

I looked down to Inuyasha had opened his eyes. "Don't cause me too much trouble. Inuyasha…" I said as I left the room. Inuyasha smiled and so did I.

Sesshomaru's journal

Inuyasha is an

Idiot

Retard

Stupid

Ugly

Lover boy

Evil

Weird kid, but the thing that really matters the most is that he is my

_**Brother**_


End file.
